Jealousy Will Rule Us All: Side Stories
by hikarisky
Summary: The side of stories of a little fanfiction of mine that I like to call "Jealousy Will Rule Us All." (All his life, Sora Kizami was in the shadow of his twin brother, Roxas. Then, he learns Roxas's biggest secret, a secret that no one knows except himself. Will Sora use this secret to destroy his brother's fame?)


A/**N: Hello! So, I'm absolutely beyond obsessed with the newest summer anime, 'Free!' I literally can not contain myself about it! If you guys haven't watched it, I suggest you do :D It's literally my biggest obsession right now.**

** But at any rate, I decided to write some side stories about my biggest fanfic and first real fanfic, Jealousy Will Rule Us All**. **There's probably only going to be a couple, but I hope to get it down by the time I go back to school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Jealousy Will Rule Us All:**

**Side Story 1**

**Sora and Roxas's Thirteenth Birthday**

3:54,

3:55,

3:56!

"I am officially a teenager!" I shouted out. I heard a screech from the other side of the room.

"Sora, its like, three in the morning, go to bed," my twin brother responded.

"You're just bad 'cause you're not thirteen yet!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"No, I'm mad 'cause I was sleeping!" he groaned. Not even my uptight brother could wipe the smile off my face! It felt so good to finally be a teenager. I'd been taunted by my best friends, Riku and Kairi, who both had turned thirteen in December of seventh grade. Now we were all the same age! Well, until next December anyways…

4:01,

4:02.

"Roxas, now you're thirteen too!" I exclaimed.

"Sora, I don't give a crap if you're my brother, I will maim you if you don't let me sleep," he groaned again.

I lied down on the bed and sighed. I didn't care if my bore of a brother didn't care about our birthday. And later today, the party's gonna rock!

"How long until people get here, Mum?" I asked impatiently.

"Now, now, Sora, calm down! They'll get here when they get here," she responded, rolling her eyes. I groaned and went to sit on the couch. Roxas walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Damn it, Sora, you kept me up all night last night!" he whined.

"I kept you up for like ten minutes, don't worry about it, 'kay? Aren't you excited at all, Roxas?" I asked. I stood up and turned to him, putting my hands on my hips in my famous Sora the Sassy pose.

"Y'know, I'm not really super excited about the whole birthday thing," he moaned.

"Well we are going into eighth grade soon, ya know. I'm excited for all the people I'm gonna meet!" I exclaimed.

"Won't they just be the same people as last year?" he asked.

"Geez, Roxy you're such a downer," I muttered.

"Am not-!" he started, but the doorbell suddenly rang. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Riku!" I exclaimed, hugging my friend. His face turned red a little, and I grinned, letting go of him.

"Happy Birthday, Sora," he said, smiling a bit. Riku was a bit quiet, and he had a little bit of social anxiety, but that didn't stop him from being my friend!

"Come in, Riku!" my mom said hurriedly, rushing to the door behind me. Mum had always been weird around my friends…like she's trying extremely hard to make a good impression. Me? I didn't really care about impressions much, I just wanted to make friends with the world.

Someone with dark red hair came flying up behind Riku, "Happy birthday, Sora-kun!" Kairi said, giggling.

"Hi, Kai!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. Kairi was basically the girl version of me.

Suddenly, from the other room there came an angry shout, "Why can't he come, Mum?!" Roxas's voice rang throughout the house.

"Roxy, he-he's…" my mom sounded nervous. I gave Kai and Riku the "wait a minute" signal and snuck up to the kitchen door.

"But-but, Ven! He's my best friend!" Roxas yelled back. Roxas wasn't really one to yell, he was more of the complaining type, so I knew something was really wrong.

"Dear, V-Ventus is in jail," mum muttered. I heard Roxas hit the wall and then the sound of his jacket sliding down it.

"J-jail…but-but why?" he muttered. I heard my mom shift to comfort him, but Roxas was already flying out the kitchen door, ignoring me. He threw open the door and stormed past the other arriving guests. I glanced over at the small stack of gifts. You see, I got Roxas and me these awesome necklaces! Mine's a crown and his is a star shaped thing! They cost me all my allowances but it was worth it.

"Are we gonna follow him or what?" Riku asked, cracking a small smile.

"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed, "We are, right?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said. I headed to the door, and then it hit me.

Ventus. Ventus Matsusaka. In jail. Bad. Roxas. Upset. Crud…

"Wait, Ven's in jail?!" I yelled. I heard my mom moving to the door in the other room. I quickly grabbed Riku and Kai's hands and ran towards the door.

"Now where could Roxas be…?" I muttered, walking beside Kai and Riku.

"I have a question. Who the hell is Ven?" Riku asked.

"Ven…he-he's an old friend," I stuttered. My mind was trying to process 1000 things at once. Find Roxas. Ven's in jail. The matching necklaces. A ruined party. The list went on and on.

"Why's he in jail?" Kai asked.

"I wish I knew. I mean, Ven's always been a whiz-," I began, but was cut off by a scream.

"Shit, that's Rox!" I yelled, breaking into a run. We ran towards the sound of the scream, my feet hitting the ground rapidly. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…Roxas I'm coming!

"Look, there's more!" an older kid's voice yelled. I heard running footsteps coming from behind me.

"Caught 'em!" a different kid yelled. One slid his arms around my neck and tugged. I glanced over to see Riku and Kairi being held in the same position.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the kid's voice asked deviously.

"Couple of stragglers…" the one holding me muttered.

"Sora!" a voice to the left of me yelled.

"Roxas? Where are you?" I shouted, unable to look anywhere but forward.

"I'm-!"

"Cut the small talk," the "leader" kid yelled. I looked up at him. He wore a black cap with tufts of blonde hair sticking out. He looked like he was in about tenth grade.

"Rai, let yours go," the kid commanded. The guy who had me in a headlock let me go. Unfortunately, he had time to push me to the ground first. I could feel blood leaking from my knee.

"What's your name, kid?" the leader asked.

"Hey, how 'bout I don't tell you," I said, standing up.

"A feisty one here, huh?" he laughed. He was taunting me.

"Who're you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The name's Seifer. Get it in your head," the kid asked, shoving my left shoulder. I frowned.

"Ya know I'm not scared of you, right?" I said nonchalantly, shoving him back.

"Did he just shove me, Fuu?" Seifer asked the silver haired girl holding Kairi.

"Replay," she responded. Wow, what a weirdo…

"Ya wanna fight, kid?" Seifer asked, spitting at me feet. He tossed me a blue bat with a yellow handle.

"Sora, don't do it!" Kairi yelled, only to have her mouth covered by that weird girl, Fuu.

"Sora, eh? What's your name, kid?" Seifer asked, pointing his bat at Riku.

"I'm not a kid…" Riku said furiously. "I'm the same age as you! We go to the same freaking school!"

"Oh, yeah! You're that awkward freak!" he said, throwing his head back in laughter. I quickly grabbed the bat off the ground and hit him in the chest with it. He paused and looked at me.

"A fight it is then…" he muttered, he swung the bat at me. I jumped back so it just scraped my right shoulder. I leapt towards him and threw my bat at his chest. He didn't have enough time to react, so it knocked him backwards. A surprised look flashed across his face, but it quickly changed back to cockiness as he looked down at my bat, now by his feet.

"More for me then!" he exclaimed, picking my bat up. A flash of anger ripped through me. A picked up a rock from the ground and threw it as hard as I could at his face. Midway through the air, I heard a scream.

"Sora Kimazi!" my mom exclaimed, running towards us. Seifer and his gang ran away, Seifer supporting a bloody nose. Kairi fell onto the ground, choking. Riku stumbled a bit, his face a little red.

"You are in _huge _trouble!" my mom exclaimed. "Go back to the house now! You too Roxas. Kairi, Riku, I'm calling your parents to pick you up now!"

"Mum! It wasn't Kairi or Riku or even Roxas! Don't blame them for what I did," I exclaimed, taking a step towards her. She looked at me in fury and stepped back.

"Go home _**now**_," she said, eyes flaring angrily. She began to strut home, sort of gesturing for the four of us to follow her.

The walk home was silent.

"I heard you got in a fight, Sora! Nicely done!" Riku's older brother told me. My mom gave him a death glare.

"Time for presents!" my dad yelled from the living room. I began to wonder if my mom threw away my present.

"I wanna open that one first," Roxas said, pointing to my present wrapped in golden wrappings. Roxas tore the paper off and opened the purple velvet ring box. He pulled out the necklace and hung it around his neck, flicking the clasp in the back. I pulled out mine and swung in front of my face.

"Happy birthday, Roxas-chan," I said, smiling a little.

He smiled back.

**A/N: For a side story this was probably the longest thing I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope this clears things up a bit!**

** *Hikarisky out***


End file.
